Delirium
by pinKiller
Summary: Delirium: a mental disturbance characterized by confusion, disordered speech, and hallucinations...SOKAI...


This was going to be my original first chapter for one in a million but I changed my mind…

Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts or square enix…

_

* * *

_

He walked through the stone filled field holding a bouquet of lilies. Letting the rain beat down on his long spiky brunette hair so it could hide his tears. Whoever said the only time men cry is when their born obviously haven't had their heart ripped out from him and stuffed back in irreparable pieces. Walking on his black baggy pants, he shut his eyes. Every step was torture to his sad soul as he made his way to the grave.

_Flashback._

"_Hey Kairi…I was…um… wondering if you would want to like…you know… catch a movie tonight with me? I was going to go clubbing with the guys, but seeing how Naminè, Selphie, Yuna, and Olette are going out of town with there parents I didn't want to leave you by yourself at home wasting the rest of a perfect day sleeping your life away…" the jock asked his best friend. _

_Some people wondered as they passed by why would the country's best high school blitzball player be talking to an outcast such as her? I mean she may have looked like unimportant, but in reality she the most important thing in the world. Girls wondered why god and the MVP wasted their precious time on such a girl and not pay attention to their needs and put all their attention to them instead. _

_For crying out loud, this guy never had a girlfriend in his entire life! He deserved someone better than her! But she was the one… the one that held the key to his heart… the one that kept him sane… what she didn't know was that she had him 'whipped.'_

"_Yeah," she spoke softly," I'll go. Thanks for asking, Sora."_

"_No problem, Kairi. So I'll pick you up at 7 and we'll just pick a movie from there. Sound good to you? Oh yeah…you might want to wear jeans."_

_Flashback End._

Sora suddenly stopped at the grave and removed the dead, wet flowers from the vase and replacing them with the wet lilies. He made himself level with the grave and lightly traced the soft, wet engraving of the name. He brought his fingers to his mouth, kissed them, and then extended them back to the name. Pushing himself back up he walked around to the backside of the grave; he sat down on the wet grass and let the grave support to his now thin frame. He loved her so much that the pain was unbearable to him.

He wished that she was the one living and it him in that grave but nothing could bring her back from that grave and into his arms now.

_Flashback._

_He planted butterfly kisses down her navel, rubbing his hands over her creamy skin. Using his well toned arms, he brought his head over her hers starting a trail of kisses from her neck to those juicy pink lips that only she could have; those lips that would drive any man crazy just to feel them against his own. He felt those soft legs go around his waist eager for what was in store. _

_He looked down at her making sure she was ready before slowly entering her and exchanging their purity with each other._

_He felt her wince in pain, but that was soon forgotten as with pain came the pleasure. Rocking their hips in sync to the slow rhythm of their lovemaking, he knew he had made the right choice. They were the perfect pair. Fuck that yin & yang shit, for all you know that circle could be divided unevenly. They were like fire and water: they created the perfect balance that we all hope to have. When fire and water clashed, they let it float away as steam never to be brought back down to each other._

_He bent down pressing his pink lips on hers kissing them in a passionate fury as he continued to move his hips, still pounding into her slowly. Their bodies sweated as they continued their bond, every thrust making them closer than ever. There was no need to use birth control or condoms for not only were they bonded emotionally, mentally, and now physically, they were bonded now spiritually and through the law… _

_As he felt her tighten around him, he knew she was about to come. He felt this feeling in his stomach go down to his toes and flow throughout his body as he came right after her. He pulled out of her and lay down on his back bringing her to his chest._

"_I love you Mrs. Hikari"_

"_I love you too… Mr. Hikari"_

_Flashback end._

How he longed to hold her in his arms and whisper sweet nothings into her ear and use the lamest sweet talk ever; just to hear an angel laugh, to gaze into that beautiful mix of amethyst and cerulean eyes. He wouldn't be able to bury his face in those beautiful, silky, strawberry-scented auburn locks, snuggle against her warm, curvy body that made him feel like he was the luckiest guy in the world every time he would lay in bed next to her. This place and time was exactly how he felt every fucking second, minute, hour, day, week, month, year; hell it's been how many years now? Yeah, four agonizing years. Four hard years, one year was spent away in that damn hospital when his 'friend' found him with his wrists cut, his blood all around him making the sight sickening.

He was alone in this world and he just wanted to be free. Free like the clouds in the sky. He wanted to be able to float up there even if it meant going to hell, he would've wanted it. But couldn't god see that being here was his hell? All he wanted was to be up there with his wife. What about his unborn child? Would she be up there? Would she be the cute little four year old he always dreamed about or would his lover still be pregnant with their child, waiting for him with her arms open wide to embrace him in her loving hold? He felt like every time he came and sat here, in this exact position, she was leaning her back against her own gravestone enjoying his presence with her.

Sora sighed contently as he felt his body calm with this thought in his mind. Reaching in his back pocket, he pulled out a .9 mm and held it in front him. He wouldn't regret doing this, pulling the trigger just to be with her. In fact he would die just to be with her… isn't that a coincidence? He brought the gun up to he chest, pointing it toward his broken heart. Putting his finger on the trigger, he gently squeezed it and almost shot it until he came…

"Aw, isn't that sweet. Trying to take the easy way out just she did, aren't you Sora. Just like in all the cute little stories just so you can 'live forever in harmony with your true love'? That's how they say it, right? You're pathetic. " Sora looked up to see his ex-friend standing over him with that smirk. A flash of lightning showed half of his face, making him look demonic.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Sora yelled still holding the gun to his chest. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE RIKU! All I want is to be with her again," his voice dropped down to a hoarse whisper.

" Please don't give me that bullshit. Do you want to know why she killed herself-wait! I think its coming back to me! She didn't commit suicide; I killed her! I shot that bitch in the fucking chest! And you know what? I DON'T REGRET IT AT ALL! Heh, you should've seen the look on her face as I fucked her. God she's a wriggly one though. She wouldn't keep still." Riku could see that he was tormenting him so he continued his rant," Oh, and did you know she gives the best blowjobs ever? I mean, she's a pro at those things. I mean, wow…"

"GOD JUST STOP IT!" Sora aimed the trembling gun at Riku." LEAVE ME ALONE! "

"Are you going to shoot me Sora? Are you going to shoot your best over a girl?" Riku took a step forward, inching towards Sora.

" STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

" Get over her. She's history. I thought we were best friends." He stopped at Sora's back & white velcro vans.

"I LOVED HER! I REALLY DID! YOU TOOK HER AWAY!" Sora yelled letting his aim on Riku falter.

Riku pulled a magnum from his pocket and pointed it at Sora's left shoulder and shot. The bang from the gun was silenced by the thunder. Blood was splattered all over the grave but soon washed away by the rain." oh, you want to know my dirty little secret? You remember my girlfriend, Naminè?" he asked aiming the gun toward his stomach." Well it just so happens that in the grave that you think Kairi's in…it's really Naminè, Kairi's long lost twin sister only her hair is dyed. Just so happens they were separated when Kairi's parents died. Yeah, I know hiding Kairi away and having my way with her was pretty mean, but I told you that I liked her. I thought it was only fitting to take what was mine back that's all."

He couldn't believe it! She was still alive after four long years she was right there, still living in this world! But what about the baby…" what about my child?" Sora pleaded dropping his guard." What did you with my child?"

" What child? Oh, the kid. She's alive. But the only thing is that she thinks I'm her darling father. Isn't that marvelous? Me! A dad!"

Out of blind rage, Sora yelled and brought the gun back up. " I HATE YOU!" And with those words said, both Sora and Riku fired the guns.

" _She's in the black Tahoe. Both Kairi and Keiko…"_

* * *

"_**Sora and Kairi Hikari were found in the local cemetery with their daughter, whom officer Homura does not allow us to name. Not to far from them the body of Riku Fujimoto who was allegedly shot in his left lung. Mr. Hikari was apparently shot in the shoulder and his stomach. It appears that Mr. Fujimoto murdered Naminè Kajiura who was dating him at that time. Mrs. Hikari was Ms. Kajiura's long lost sister and the police assume that she found out before she was shot dead in the head four years ago. In the end of that case it ended as a suicide and Mr. Fujimoto was released. Mr. Hikari's statement is that he was there thinking that he was visiting his wife's grave and was there to commit an act of suicide until Mr. Fujimoto came and assaulted him and told him that he committed rape and murder. The three victims of this crazy crime are now at the hospital waiting for the results of the Mr. Hikari. At least the sun is shining brightly, am I right…"**_

…_only to find out that they were with you the whole time?_

* * *

… This is dedicated to someone who was close in my heart…please R&R… 


End file.
